Cloud Nine
by fishylishy
Summary: -TP, oneshot-When a battle drags Link into Castle Town in Wolf Form, Midna gives everything to save him. A faraway life and land call her, a place she never expected. T for violence. Slight LxM.


**Based off of…but **_**not**_** a songfic…Evanescence's Cloud Nine!** **And one other thing—the time period is guessable. Mirror Shards? In between the time of when they go to the Twilight Palace? Later than that? Your call. Oh, and one other thing…if you're against character death, I'd stop right here.**

"Link…" Midna whispered, her fingers tightening around his gray fur, soaked with crimson, as her energy field expanded. The guards, dressed in their white and tan armor, flew backwards as she released it. "Link…we would have died…if…we had stayed outside, but we're going to….die…now…." Her amber eyes widened as the memory of the Poe's translucent scythe hitting the two filled her mind. But _this_ horror…what was worse?

_I'll fight my way out. _He threw the thought into Midna's mind, and he growled, pale blue eyes narrowing as he lunged at one of the guards. A hard pole bashed down on Midna and she let out a whimper as Link side stepped out of the way.

Panic filled her. No. They couldn't fight this way—with _humans!_ The humans in Castle Town, defending their town rightfully. Oh, why had they let that Poe on the West Bridge corner them? "Link, you don't understand! They're humans! We can't hurt them! _Please_, Link…" Her mind flipped through possible escape routes. They were corner by the door of Malo Mart: Castle Town Branch, the late afternoon casting the column's shadows on them. There were dark spots, red, crimson colored on them. Their own blood, from both attacks.

And idea filled her mind. She was heavy on Link's back, and that slowed him down. Plus, even if she couldn't stave them off for more than a few seconds without killing them, she could distract them long enough.

She would die, either way. Her blood was spilling from several wounds, one that the scythe had left from the broad of her forehead to her right ear. The pale blue of her skin dangled sickeningly there, like a loose flag in the wind. And the other wound was on her lower back, and she could feel the blood trickle there.

Midna was lying on his back, and her orange hair flopped over his eyes. He grabbed her by the hair as she tried to jump off. "Let me go! I can stop this from turning into a blood bath!" Her voice was high, as usual, but tainted with desperate pleading.

_No! I'll fight my way out of it for the both of us!_

Midna groaned. "Link! I don't think I'll make it, either way. You know, this body—it's so small and frail. I've lost too much blood—are you blind? Let me go—_LINK!_ _NO!_"

It was too late. A guard that had snuck up on the arguing pair with a sword that had been intended for Midna's throat let out a cry as Link wheeled on him, lunging at his throat with the graceful and precision of a hunter. Midna heard the flesh tear and then the guard fell backwards, limp and motionless.

Meanwhile, another one came from the side. A spear ran through Wolf Link's chest. Midna was too horrorstruck to decide what she was horrorstruck with. As was Link. He took one look at the dead guard…the man that would never open his eyes to this beautiful land again..and let out an earsplitting howl. He collapsed to the ground, blood pooling.

"_NO!_" Midna screamed. The guards advanced and she smacked her small fist into the ground. A barrier, orange and blue, spread around them and shocking the guards backwards. Her vision blurred. _No, no! A little more time, that all I can beg for now!_ She fought against the cloud of unconsciousness and her hands found Link's heaving chest.

Transforming him would kill him. The dark magic that was required for that would increase the tempo of the bleeding, so that was out of the picture. She would use the Master Sword, but _she_ couldn't touch it. Midna knew very well that she didn't have the amount of energy to keep alive after she performed the heal on him, but her eyes grew black and her hands glowed to white.

The magic surged out of her, her life energy and Zelda's all fading into him. Wasting, by normal standards, but didn't Zelda do the same thing for her? Her skin paled, luminous and sickeningly fading into white. The black marks on her faded to orange and her body slid to the ground.

Her time was up, the clock in her mind clicking furiously to the beat of her heartbeat. But there was one last thing…it would kill her, for sure. "So sorry, Link. Keep…keep going for me, okay?" Her small, feeble hands scooped some of the slippery crimson liquid and blew on it, murmuring Twili spells. The blood solidified into dust, glowing and sparkling as it spilled onto Link.

His body morphed into human form. His eyes, blue as crystal skies, widened and his ash blonde hair slid across his face, shadowing it. "Midna!" Link cried, reaching out and touching her water cold skin. "Midna! I need you here! I'm begging you, keep your heart beating! Don't stop now!"

It was her duty to stay alive, yes. But a distant, peaceful and blissfully cool life of floating on a bank of water soaked flowers called her name. Death held her hand, slowly pulling her away. She wanted to sleep forever and not play hero anymore. It was appealing, not having the pain anymore. _Sleep, Midna, sleep forever, rest in bliss with us…_The voice echoed into her mind and a strange image filed it.

A golden field of hills, stretching in the wild pattern to the horizon. The sunset painted the sky a rich, dark caramel color. Four women, three of them with identical luminous beauty. Tall, perfectly framed bodies, with sunshine skin and pale golden hair. Their eyes were the strangest color of light that Midna couldn't name. The fourth stood in the middle, a gray cloak hiding most of her timid face. Her skin was moon ink pale, her whole frame lank and expression wistful. "Come, child. Rest with us, come to the Sacred Realm that you, a Twili, have earned to share with us." The voice drew her in further and she couldn't hear Link's sobs anymore…but she uttered one last thing before taking one of the women's hands.

"Forever I will wait for you."

**Yup. Midna died, but I had the idea when I was playing. I'm not kidding, that stupid Poe cornered me and I had to run into Castle Town! It was so stupid, considering all the guards came running. They were WAY **_**ooc**_** in this story, because when I growled at them in the game, they ran away screaming!**

Anyway, all reviews are appreciated.


End file.
